Talk:Cobra (sniper rifle)
Why doesn't this weapon get as much attention as the volcano!? It's got 100% chance to explode w/ a chance to do explosive splash. It can reliably be found with more dmg than most volcanos, and a higher fire rate. Two (redundant) articles about variations of this weapon: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/PPZ30_Detonating_Cobra and http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/PPZ50_DETONATING_COBRA . I reckon we should stick the images here in the talk page to show the variations. --HybridDragoness 10:18, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Less reckoning, more just going ahead and doing it! --Raisins 22:00, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ---- : I highly recommend this weapon when you're can't use a volcano and/or you're going against anything that doesn't like explosions (I.E. Zombies) --Doctorgray 05:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I have to say I was a big fan of the Volcano before I tried out one of these, in my opinion it beats the volcano hands down for builds with Trespass as the elemental damage comes straight out of the enemies health unlike incendiary damage over time which will still come out of shields. DaleGK 19:26, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I have to disagree about the exlosive damage bypassing shields, even with Trespass. I just recently found a Cobra, and run a 5/5 Trespass build. I will concede that the damage of this weapon is very significant, but when shooting Crimson Lance, I've found that it has a tendancy to just blow straight through the shields and keep going, taking large chunks of health. Are you sure you just didn't notice the shields dropping? AVRakk3187 11:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It would appear that you are correct and it DOES damage the shield but I still find it vastly superior to a Volcano. DaleGK 00:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm that it does damage shield with Trespass 5/5, but it is such a powerful weapon. I don't know what it is but a similar 400+ damage sniper with 4x explosion pale in comparison with my detonating Cobra (350 damage x3 explosion). I consistently do 2-3k damage non-critical shots at lvl 40 vs lvl 40. Is it bugged? ---- Varieties Robocop Reference? "I LIKE IT!"... was shouted by Clarence Boddicker's accomplice Emil (the balding dude with the goatee) after first firing a Cobra Assault Cannon (basically, an explosive-firing super sniper rifle) in the movie Robocop. A few scenes later, Robocop commandeers one and uses it to blow an ED-209 enforcement droid to chunks of smoldering chunder when making his move on OCP Headquarters. It would seem that the Torgue Cobra is a tribute. Ridiculous CRIT! I am on my first playthrough and only level 32. I have a version of this gun. I hit an enemy with a 99,999 critical strike. O.O Not likely. You probably had a critical hit for 999 plus explosion damage of 999, and they layered on top of each other. Unless the game glitched. Most likely he shot a lava crab worm or w/e they are in the head resulting in a crit as they are ridiciously weak to headshots. I hit 99,999k multiple times with an orion in early pt2 so it's possible. I recently found one of these, and the info card did not say whether or not it still had the bonus to crit. Does anyone know, if this comes w/o a bonus to crit on the card, does that mean there is not any?BenNeg 12:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC) All sniper rifles have a base +150% Critical Hit Damage. It might not show on the item card as, by default, the card only shows 4 lines. (Expanding the card space will only show 5 lines even if there is space for more.) So the buff might have overrun the space on the card. --Nagamarky 13:17, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I just found one of the Cobras today and decided to try it out....i went to Kroms Canyon(playthrought 2.5) and took him down with three shots of the detonating Cobra, and the weren't even critical hits. Something about this gun makes it Ridiculously strong. Also My cobra isn't that strong in comparison to others found on this page. Pricey I have successfully found (and bought) this in a vending machine. The machine SAYS the gun costs about 2.3 Million, but when I had max 9,999,999 display, it said I couldn't afford it! I had to go out and kill some enemies and make some money before I could actually afford it... Eventually, when I had enough, it brought my money ALL the way down to about 3 Million. Not sure it is a glitch on my part or something, but this gun costs me more that 10 million (I'm 100% sure I had more than 12 million at the time). Well, I bought it now and hope it was worth it. =/ If you want an SS, send me a _____ (I have no idea, I'm completely new to using Wikia) Disired 04:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Disired Since vending machines change over every 20 minutes, it's odd that you'd be able to go out and make any huge sum of money while it was still there. Maybe some strange glitch like you say. Creeper1313 12:26, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Well I know for a fact that after you buy a gun, you can't resell it for it's full price. Sort of like buying a car and then its value decreases with use. IbanezRokr 19:00, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Neither here nor there, but I've noticed quite a few times picking up a gun with a $1.1m price, then selling it and getting only ~$990k for it as well. As for the Cobra, I bought one from Marcus at T-Bone, then found two more way better ones (both with Barrel4; the one that makes it look like the Robocop gun) on the way to the Armory. Made my money back from the neverending avalanche of six-figure crap the Bucketheads drop on you when they die. 15:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC)